The Minstrel
by rothos1
Summary: A person comes to Nerima and starts fixing things. Not exactly the best summary, Its better to readRated T for what might happen in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any resemblance of anyone, Living dead or fictional in this story is coincidental. The cast of characters in Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Hungry, so hungry." Ranma looked at the meager yen he had in his pocket and then walked to school.

Leaving without a lunch from the Tendo dojo and not having a breakfast because of an accident putting Kasumi in the hospital.

Kasumi was more like a mother to him than his own had been, and now all he could see was loss. Loss of food, loss of the one person that truly cared about him in the house; not as a prize, moneymaker or son-in-law.

At that exact instant, Kasumi awoke in her hospital bed. As she looked around; she saw all these charts she could barely understand. She was aware of a male presence in the room.

"Good morning, Miss Tendo; here is your breakfast." The pleasant man handed her a tray.

The not-so young man walked out. "What a nice young man." Kasumi thought

"One deed is done, many more to go. Maybe I shall see what I can fix elsewhere in Nerima." Said the man

Simultaneously, all of the Nerima Wrecking Crew had a chill run down their spines.

Later in the day, a man arrives in front of the Tendo dojo.

"Ah, this is the place all that chaos is coming from. I must find a way to fix this."

He pondered. "Aha, it is fully time for me to become mineself once again!"

The strange man stepped into an alleyway and took out a rather ratty, old booklet of sheet music and an equally ratty looking guitar-shaped instrument.

He opened to a page and struck the first chord. Magic swirled around him and continued as he kept playing the first verse. Where once stood the altruistic Joshua Smythe; now stood the Minstrel, master of music!

As he finished playing, he selected a second; perhaps more obscure song that would draw to him the one that needed the most attention.

As he began to play, a sound came from the dojo. A truly terrifying sound; a warcry that harmed the skald's sense of music.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" a human projectile exited the building, clearing the musical master's head by a good 2000 feet.

Unperturbed, he continued playing; shortly thereafter the door of the dojo opened and out stepped a vision of beauty; in a manner of speaking. She was no harlot, not by the way she dressed. But she moved a part of his soul, true she was a commoner to the Lord of Lyrics. That had caused him to miss a note on the musical magic, she quickly disappeared.

Inside the Tendo dojo, Nabiki looked over to her father and Genma playing shogi.

"There's a strange man outside playing a guitar." Nabiki said.

Soun and Genma continued playing shogi

The sound drew Nabiki outside and she stood next to the luring lyric.

The Minstrel slipped into a song that as yet was untried. It made a single target subject to a charm desire to be near the charmer even after the charm wore off.

Just as he finished the last verse on the song, a fuming redhead passed by.

A/N: I need at least three reviews to write the next chapter. Should Nabiki fall in love with the Minstrel? Should the Kuno family cause their usual trouble for him? Review with your answers and how long you think this should be.


	2. Chapter 2

The Minstrel chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any resemblance of any people in this story to persons living, dead or fictional is incidental. This excludes characters from Ranma 1/2, those characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to please all reviewers.

Nabiki looked at the man holding the guitar-style instrument she felt a nudging at the back of her mind. Unfortunately, chaos decided to inject itself into the ensorcellment.

Nerima's own Ramen Bicycle of Death decided to land on top of The Minstrel's head,

as the virtuoso rubbed at the tire mark on his head; the magic took on a life of its own.

Both Shampoo and Nabiki glomped our serenading traveler and The Minstrel struggled to breathe.

"Ladies, please even though I be the fairest of minstrels; I need air!" The Minstrel managed to get through the iron grasp of the Tendo and the Amazon.

He got out and played a short note on his lute, under the influence of magic he raced.

A jerk behind his navel meant that he was now towing the middle Tendo and a lavender-haired Amazon.

Shortly thereafter, the speed enhancement wore off. He was left re-constricted by his two starry-eyed lovers. At that moment, he felt a Kiss on his cheek.

The Minstrel, or as we should know him Ethan White, felt like someone had walked over his grave.

Deciding that there had to be a good side to this situation, he grasped his sheet music and struck a chord on his lute three times. Normally, that would have granted him a temporary reprieve. Unfortunately, Chaos had injected itself there too; when he plucked the strings, nothing occurred.

Resigning himself to the life of a constricted man, he was surprised to hear a strange sound; two cats were fighting. He turned to see Nabiki and Shampoo fighting. Taking that as an opening, he leapt up on a roof and without concern for his safety, hightailed it to the Mall. Inside the Mall, he ducked into a crowd and did his best to lose his paramours. After an hour, he sat down and thought about the Kiss.

"Where have I heard of that before?" The Minstrel mused.

He blanched, then collapsed unceremoniously. Three hours later, he came to, when he sat up and looked around; he was in an old-style Japanese dwelling. Looking up, he saw the Tendo girl. Immediately, he did the only sane thing, he fell back asleep.

A/N- I need input, especially from my previous reviewers. Three reviews for the next chapter, more would be appreciated. Flames will be used to warm my feet.


End file.
